Kuchinashi
A member of the Simeon Killer Girls Squad. A silent girl whose Fragment is 'Fragrance', an ability that can control the brain and nervous system of the body once they inhale it. The scent of her fragment comes from her body based on her Hormones. She uses a large Mechanical Turbine fan on her left arm. She writes what she wants to say on a notepad. Appearance According to Disk, her height is 160cm and her measurements are; bust 79, waist 61 and her hip 88. In the English dubbing of the anime, her measurements are reported as 5'3, 31-24-34.6 in. (79-61-88 cm). Her signature panties are frilly and laced. Personality Kuchinashi initially appears as a Yamato Nadeshiko type who refuses to speak and uses her sign board to communicate with everyone. She has even claimed she could not be a wife anymore after Cruz Shild heard her sneeze using her own voice, whether she was joking or not is debatable. She is considerable perverted, possibly along the levels of Adam Blade and DIsk. She has been shown to wear panties on her face (think Hentai-Kamen). Kuchinashi is an out and proud lesbian, but claims "Guys who make good traps are OK." Although she admires and looks up to Adam Arclight, she loves RIru more. 'Synopsis' In the anime it is shown that Kuchinashi has Acrophobia, an irrational fear of heights when she writes it on her board when the Setsuna team fights with Blade in the Simeon building. While fighting Blade, he comically asks her to go out with him after which she attacks him. After Kurumi was killed, Kuchinashi used her most powerful fragrance "Lilith Temptation," which makes people see their greatest desire. She also uses her voice to do Lilith Temptation which freaks Blade's party out quite a bit. However, Blade was unaffected by it, because he already had his desire, to be in a room full of cute girls. Was defeated in Simeon tower along with Mio and knocked unconscious. She states that she prefers Riru to either of the Adams though. Disk the Informant Arc Simeon Arc 'St. Rose Arc' During the St. Rose arc, she reveals that she is interested in guys who make good "traps" like Cruz. She even goes so far as to sneak into Cruz's bed and sleep with him while he's staying at the academy. She also reveals that she uses her voice when she sneezes. City Arc Powers and Abilities Fragment: Fragrance - Fragrance allows Kuchinashi to create scents based on her body's Hormones to produce effects such as restricting movement to puppetry of individuals who inhaled her Fragrances. Weakness - It has been described by Adam Blade that the speed of the attacks by this fragment are somewhat slow. The gap of the attack being released and it attacking the opponent may be used to counter it. This is addressed by her team up with Setsuna and Mio in their team. Its other weakness is also its dependence on diffusion and direction control being air based, That particular weakness however has been addressed by Kuchinashi's Jet Gauntlet equipment. Equipment Kuchinashi possesses a mechanical Turbine Fan attached to her left forearm, referred to as "Jet Gauntlet" or "Fan Gauntlet" This allows Kuchinashi to direct her Fragrances to an opponent's general direction. Later on she acquires another Turbine Fan on her right forearm after being bestowed Eden's Seed Power Up. On Occasion she has used her Fan to increase her Punching/striking power as a way of propulsion. Gallery Kuchinashi.png References: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team setsuna Category:Needless Category:Killer Girls Squad